Anafiel Delaunay de Montrève
|Appearances = * * |Mentioned = , , }} Anafiel Delaunay de Montrève, born Anafiel de Montrève, is the foster father and mentor of Phèdre nó Delaunay and Alcuin nó Delaunay. He was the consort of Prince Rolande de la Courcel and swore an oath to protect Rolande's daughter Ysandre de la Courcel. Physical appearance Delaunay has fine D'Angeline features with ginger hair and hazel eyes flecked with topaz. Biography Early Life Anafiel fostered for seven years at Rocaille, where he became close with Edmée de Rocaille, his foster-sister. He studied in at the University in the Caerdicci city-state Tiberium, sent in part by the Rocaille family to make an introduction between Edmee and the D'Angeline Prince Rolande de la Courcel but he unexpectedly fell in love with Rolande himself. After their relationship became known, Anafiel was approached by Master Strozzi regarding joining the Unseen Guild. He received training in the arts of covertcy from them, but refused to join because of his loyalty to Rolande. It was Master Gonzago de Escabares who gave him the nickname Antinous, after the male lover of a Tiberian emperor. Anafiel was disowned by his father for refusing to marry and produce heirs. His mother sympathized with him and gave him her name. He was known as Anafiel Delaunay afterward. When Rolande was sent to the Skaldi border, Delaunay accompanied him. There he told Rolande about the Unseen Guild. This caused a rift to form in their relationship. After they left the border, Rolande courted Edmee de Rocaille and became betrothed to her. She knew about his relationship with Delaunay and approved of it. Unfortunately, Edmee died after Isabel L'Envers bribed a stablehand to cut her saddle girth. Delaunay was certain that Isabel was responsible, but Rolande wouldn't hear of it. They separated and Isabel seduced Rolande. They married. Delaunay was unable to prove Isabel's role in Edmee's death, but he wrote a poem blaming her for it. Isabel and Rolande were both furious, as was King Ganelon. Isabel wanted Delaunay exiled, but Rolande argued in Delaunay's favor and his poems were only banned. Every copy of his works was destroyed. After Ysandre's birth, Rolande began to suspect Delaunay was right about Isabel. They resumed their relationship and Rolande had Delaunay swear to protect Ysandre. Shortly after this, the Battle of Three Princes took place. Delaunay fought by Rolande's side. During the third charge, the mount of Rolande's standard bearer snapped a leg. Delaunay and the others were held up helping him and Rolande charged ahead. He was surrounded by Skaldi and dragged from his house. By the time Delaunay reached him, he'd taken his death wound. Delaunay was devastated by Rolande's death. He remained loyal to him and resolved to keep his vow to protect Ysandre. Isabel continued to hate Delaunay and sent Guy to kill him, but he was unsuccessful. Guy ended up entering Delaunay's service instead. He also chose to honor a promise Rolande had made to a Camaeline woman with whom one of his men fathered a child with. He returned to the village six years after the Battle of the Three Princes and escaped with young Alcuin just as the Skaldi attacked. Personality Relationships Quotes by or about Delaunay References Category:House Montrève Category:Delaunay Household Category:The Unseen Guild